Truth Hiding Lies A Tale Of Two Eevees
by ShinyEevee101
Summary: Just Believe
1. The Story Begins

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be perfect. Technically it's my second fanfiction but this is the first one I am publishing. A tale of two Eevees so far. J But that may or may not change. I will add OCs if you guys want, just submit your OC's name, gender, and personality (and even crush if you want :D). I'll try my best to include as many OCs as I can but for now I think I'll just stick to using 5 that I think really stand out to me. I'll also try my best to act out the OCs well and accurate to what you describe. One last thing, I'll probably publish these maybe once a week to maybe each every couple days because I am quite busy with the life of high school. Anyways enjoy the first chapter!

Speech- "Blah"

Chapter 1 Yandi's POV

"HEELP!" I shouted as my mom rushed up with another bucket of water. I wanted desperately to interact with fire so I would be ready when I evolved into a Flareon. My name is Yandi, a small little girl of an Eevee that, so far cannot, and I mean CANNOT, take care of herself. I banged my head against the wall for what felt like the twelfth time today before leaping out the doorway. I would never know the ways of fire… I got to the edge of a lake that I've known ever since I was little looking for Oliver, a Wooper, and who seemed like the best friend in the entire world right now. I forced my face into the river only to get a face full of dirt and mud. I was about to scream but instead I held it together and shook it all off. The last thing I needed right now was my mom finding my secret hiding spot. The lake must have been really shallow. I looked down and I saw that where I was standing there would normally be a foot of water, but the lake was nearly completely dry. I shivered at this; I loved this lake and all the Pokémon that lived in it. I stared at the water for a few more seconds before I got smacked with what felt like… water? I looked at the attacker only to see Oliver with his trademark smaller than average whiskers. He stared blankly at me for the longest time, I felt relieved and scared at the same time. "Oliver?" I took a couple steps closer keeping my eyes closed. "It's me, Yandi." He stared at me then I saw a ring of water form. Hydro Pump? How does he know that move? I dodged quickly but his onslaught of attacks was endless. Water Gun, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet. He finally hit me with a strong Mud Bomb attack that sent me flying straight into a rock. "Oliver, why are you doing this, I thought you were my...?" Then everything went black.

Ketsu's POV

Leaping from rock to rock is easy. Leaping from rock to rock with about thirty or so Pokémon chasing you… not so easy. I hit one with my quick attack then blinded the rest with sand attack before darting out of sight. Eventually I tripped and rolled down a hill bumped into a few trees and then landed face first into a lake. Yep this is a normal day **.** I got up and shook the water off of my white fur. I didn't know why I was a different color. Many of the other Eevees call me, quote, "Weird.", "Unusual.", "The strange one.", and it was getting annoying. "Uhm… Hello?" I walked a little ways around the lake before my ears twitched. I darted behind a tree. I saw an Eevee looking at its reflection in the water. Man I need to get out of here this is not a good place or time. I started to make my way up the hill when I heard someone say, "Oliver" I whirled around to see a Wooper attacking the Eevee repeatedly. "Oliver, why are you doing this, I thought you were my…" I saw the Eevee get hit by Mud Bomb. It hit a rock and was definitely unconscious. "Ok that's enough." I didn't know why but I just had to protect this Eevee. The Wooper took a few steps back only to launch a Water Gun. I easily maneuvered around it using Quick Attack and then pinned it down to the ground with my paw. It had no arms so it was basically flailing its feet around, praying to Arceus that it would hit me. I brought out my claws on my free hand. Slowing tapping them against the ground, every time making the Wooper flinch. "Get out." Was all that I said before lifting my paw off. It went straight into the lake, still eyeing me. I waved my paw at it again to make its head go under the surface. I looked at the Eevee and sure enough there was pain in its eyes, yet also peace at the same time. I probably shouldn't stay and chat. I knew that it wasn't a good idea. I started to make my way towards the hill when I saw the Eevee's ears perk up. I flinched as its eyes fluttered open. "D..Daddy?" Ok? Well I know that it was a girl at this point because of her voice but I don't know why she said that… It took her a few seconds to realize that I was, in fact, not her dad. She ran straight into me but I stayed still. "Who… who are you!?" She said. I backed up preparing for some type of attack but she was basically just scared out of her mind and hurt. "It's ok." I said, inspecting her for injuries. She scoffed "What was Oliver's problem?" "I don't know and I don't want to find out." I told her. I began to walk towards the hill "I should probably-" "Wait hold on." The Eevee said jumping in front of me. "Did you… save me?" That stuck up huge ego inside of me wanted to say yes and talk about how scared that Wooper was but I think I had already overstayed my welcome. "Well yes but that's not important, as long as you're ok." I said walking around her and making my way up the hill.

Yandi's POV

REALLY? This guy saves my life and then just walks off? Nuh-uh not on my watch. I stepped in front of him countless times until he jumped over my head. "But you're my hero!" I blurted. He gave me this strangest look and I covered my face. "I mean well… you know… cause you… saved my life and… well…" I was practically hyperventilating trying to get the words out due to embarrassment. My face was probably the same color as a Cherubi. He chuckled "If you say so." "Uhm…" I said, finally starting to calm down. "My name's Yandi…" "Ketsu." He replied, winking. My face started to feel hot again... "Oh uhm…" I said trying to come up with some kind of excuse. "Oh darn, my mom is calling me… well gotta go." I said waving. He waved back before disappearing behind the trees. Once I got back to my house my face went straight into my pillow… What a day!..


	2. Flashback Time

Hello back again with another chapter; I'm making these chapters really quick because Christmas break is almost here which means that I'll have plenty of time to think of ideas for future chapters. Reviews giving me ideas are appreciated. Plus there will in fact be Christmas Special chapter that I will publish either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day so look forward to that. All right that's it enjoy!

Chapter Two Yandi's POV

My mom just wouldn't stop asking questions so I locked myself in the closet. She was asking me why she couldn't find me after she looked around the house six or seven times. I didn't want her to know about my secret hiding spot so I ran off and locked myself inside of my bedroom closet, so that's where I'm starting this WONDERFUL day. My mom kept shouting my name and next thing I knew I was floating right in front of my mom face. "My physic powers never fail me, although I should have used them whenever you ran off yesterday." My mom said. Which reminds me that I should have mentioned she was an Espeon. She was probably having a fight with herself on how to punish me. Instead she took me outside saying that she had a surprise. She was carrying me on her back and used Physic to cover my eyes with a leaf, smart. I asked her where we were going. "Somewhere special, it should only take five minutes to get there." Yeah sure five minutes, more like five years. Soon enough we reached… well… wherever we were. She took the leaf blindfold off of my eyes. "A rock?" I said, obviously not amused by this joke. "Not just any rock" she said wiping it with her paw. "A red rock, no an orange rock?" I said spotting a little reddish-orangish shine coming from the rock. "Nope guess again." Mom said sounding really sure of herself. Well I might as well give her what she wants. "Ok mom what is it?" I said bluntly. "Honey it's a Fire Stone!" She said obviously surprised I didn't guess it. I felt like I had been hit with a brick; I thought Fire Stones couldn't be found around here yet here one was right in front of me. "Yes please." I said, basically about to tackle the poor stone. Of course this was the perfect time for mom to tease me. Using Physic she made me stop in my tracks, hovering only inches away from my life long dream. "Yandi don't you realize that this was a gift from your father? He sent it as a gift for Christmas because he's still stuck in Hoenn until his trainer wins the Pokémon League." Now I definitely felt like I had been hit with a brick. All those memories I had tried desperately to forget were now crystal clear in my mind. 8 years ago when I was still a little pup my dad and I were both eating berries with each other. I felt so safe and secure with both of them around. Back then we all lived Hoenn, until that dreaded day came; one that would change my life forever.

(Flashback)

Dad: These berries are great aren't they honey?

Mom: Yep you definitely know your berries dear. What do you think Yandi?

Me: Berry! Berry!

Dad: (Ears perk up) Wait do you two hear that? It sounds like we have company.

Mom: (Two trainers show up from within the forest) Oh no they're trainers!

(My mom kept me close to her while my dad jumped in front trying to protect us)

Dad: Run…

Mom: But sweetie, what about you?...

Dad: Don't worry about me just get Yandi out of harms way.

Me: Daddy?

Dad: It'll be ok Yandi I promise I'll see you again someday until then stay safe with your mother she'll take you somewhere where you can run and play just as if you were here, and remember Yandi, believe it or not I feel like you'll have a great purpose in life. I always thought you were special, in fact I saw Arceus in a dream once; and he told me you were meant for something special.

(At this point the trainers had noticed us and were readying their Great Balls, knowing that Eevees and their evolutions were all very rare and special Pokémon)

Dad: (Choked up and crying) Just remember to take care you two and remember that I'll always…

(One trainer throws a great ball and my dad goes inside)

(One...Two…Three…Click)

(The trainers then proceeded to catch us but my mom and I had already started running)

Mom: Don't worry Yandi I think I can use a move that might save us but it's risky, I still haven't perfected it.

Me: Mommy I wanna go home.

Mom: It's ok Yandi we'll go home we'll go to a new home; somewhere those people will never find us.

(My mom slowly started glowing as a bubble started forming around us)

Mom: C'mon, c'mon Teleport!

(Soon enough we were both slowly disappearing I grabbed mom as my vision slowly went to white and then black)

(End flashback)

So here we are now a whole new home for a whole new start. Although… I still wonder why my dad thought of me having a special purpose… I guess maybe I'll find out soon...

Well that's the end of the second chapter. I hope that it was at least somewhat better than the first chapter. The main reason this chapter was made was because I wanted to show Yandi's backstory and also give a little foreshadowing for her future. The next chapter will be similar except that it will be about Ketsu. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will definitely be more. J


	3. Who's There?

Chapter Three

-Five days later

Ketsu's POV

Running and running, hey are you tired? DON'T CARE keep running. That's the way I felt right now running aimlessly with no objective. Up one path down another around a few curbs. Is it necessary? Yes. I kept running until I ran into a Pancham "Hey I know you, you're that runt that keeps threatening me." Wrong this Pokémon is obviously telling lies. I've never threatened this Pokémon in my life. "You must be referring to someone else I've never seen you before in my life." I spat, trying to give it the truth the hard way. "Was THAT a threat?" He said. Thinking back the way I talked did make it seem like a threat. I took a few steps back. "I was only telling you the truth, geez if I was threatening you you'd be six feet under by now." I scoffed. "Oh look at you acting all tough it's so cute." UGH… I HATE being called cute I hate it with a passion! "Well how about you put your money where your mouth is!" I taunted and then immediately recognized the grave mistake I had just made. "Ok fine squirt I'll happily grant your wish!" He said, Next thing I knew I was sent flying. Ugh I think that was Mach Punch. I landed without a problem but was then faced by Low Sweep followed by Close Combat. I dodged out of the way, still dazed by that Mach Punch and used Dig. Direct hit and that is what mattered. He shook off the attack with ease before doing something weird with his hands. Suddenly I was greeted by at least five Pangoro. Darn it was a trap… I thought still holding my ground. "Ugh you and your friends are so irritating just leave me ALONE!" I shouted a small blackish orb of energy appearing in front of my mouth. What when did I learn that? I launched it at the Pangoro making him flinch but it didn't do much at all. I can't believe I just learned Shadow Ball I just can't. Although I couldn't stay happy for very long, the Pancham and all the Pangoro were staring at me, waiting on me to make a move. I smirked and used Dig again but they wouldn't be seeing me after that because I was escaping.

Yandi's POV

I kept staring over at the small tree newly sprouted with my Fire Stone perfectly placed underneath with a pink bow wrapped neatly around it. I sighed, this would be a great Christmas if my dad was here, sure I have my Fire Stone which will let me evolve into a Flareon but I would be a lot happier if my dad were there to watch me evolve. Suddenly I heard a **thump** on the side of the house; so I went out to investigate. What I found surprised me. The ground has risen through a particular route; there has been someone digging. I used my paws to dig and soon enough I fell inside a tunnel. Is there carpet on the floor of this tunnel? Looking down I discovered I had landed on top of a Pokémon… and not just any Pokémon… The silver white fur made that very clear. "Oh Arceus, Ketsu." I said, the heat rising onto my cheeks. Luckily he didn't seem to be awake. I guess hitting his head on my house knocked him unconscious. This puzzled me Ketsu never seemed to stay around the other Pokémon. Maybe he liked seclusion. I tried to get off but then I somehow hit my head on the top of the tunnel. "Ouch…" I sighed. Why does this keep happening to me? "Wait Yandi?" Oh snap he woke up, I desperately tried to go through the tunnel trying to find a way to hide my shame. Yet of course he stopped me, he was grabbing my tail and had no intentions of letting go. "Where do you think you're going?" He said. He bumped the side of the tunnel, making rocks fall a ways down the tunnel blocking my escape route. "Explain.." he said. I took a few steps back. "Please don't hurt me it was an accident I swear!..." I pleaded. "Whoa whoa hold on Yandi I'm not going to hurt you…" He said that with honesty but I wasn't paying enough attention. "I don't wanna be taken hostage!..." I wailed, still not quite getting what he was saying. "Yandi I'm not going to hurt I mean why would I hurt you?" He said very serious like. "Why wouldn't you hurt me?" I questioned. Then I started to think of all the different reasons. I mean what if he doesn't want to hurt because he li… and then my face started to get red. "Uhm Yandi what's wrong you look like a tomato." He said snickering. HEY this isn't funny!... UGH… I pushed past him and jumped through the same hole I had fallen through. "Yandi…" was the last thing I heard him say as I ran back into my house and into my room. The one place that I could really be happy. No one would judge me or make fun of me… I heard tapping on my window but I ignored it. "Go away Ketsu!" I yelled. Soon enough I didn't hear the tapping anymore… Peace and quiet once again.


	4. Unexpected Turn

Chapter Four

Where it all begins…

Yandi's POV

Yawn I am still sleepy… uh where am I? This doesn't feel like my bed… I opened my eyes only to see a grassy field surrounded by a meadow. Oh… my… ARCEUS! "Where am I?!..." "Looks like you're finally awake." Someone… wait I know that voice… "Ugh Ketsu I told you to leave me alone…" "Well that's not a very nice way to speak to someone who saved your life." He scoffed. Wait… what? When did he save my life? "I'm assuming you don't remember anything from last night, so allow me to give you a brief summary. Last night I was looking for food whenever I heard what sounded like breaking glass coming from your house. I went to investigate, finding the foundation of your house in flames. I went in to save you, found you, and dragged you out." He said. "How do I know th… wait did you save my mom?..." I said nearly in tears. "After I saved you I went back in to try and save her too… but I didn't see her. Plus the house was mainly on fire by then and I didn't want you or me burning down with it." What he didn't save her… "I'd rather burn in that house than live without my mom!..." I cried, turning away from him burying my face in my paws. "Well at least you HAD parents!..." He said, nearly sounding as if he were going to cry too. "Well then Mr. Smart Guy how about you tell me what happened to your parents…" I scoffed, obviously not prepared for what I was about to hear. "I can't tell you because I can barely remember them. I can't remember my dad at all and all I remember about my mom is the way she got rid of me because she wanted a girl…" He said crying now. Wow I didn't expect that at all… "I'm sor…" I started to say but then he interrupted me. "You know you don't have to be here… you're free to leave me if you want…" He said. "But Ketsu I…" Ugh who's interrupting me this time… I was looking around for those voices that I heard only to see a Pancham and two Pangoro. "Oh no they're back." He whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. I stiffened, I didn't like fighting but this looked like someone who clearly wanted to beat us up. "Uhm… Ketsu who are… they?" I whispered. "Not important, just run, I'll distract them." He said. "But what about you?" I said of course I was worried. "Just run…" He said this time even more serious. I started running but then stopped… "No I'm not leaving anyone I care about alone ever again. The only reason I left my dad with those trainers was because I was too young to fight, but not anymore." I ran back over towards him. "This is not a good idea." He said eyeing the Pokémon. This is probably another trap…" "You think to seriously." I said getting ready for my first attack. "No please don't…" He pleaded as I ran towards the pancham. I used Tackle on it but it barely did anything. "Yandi these guys are Fighting types your Normal type moves aren't going to do much." He said. I nodded then used Iron tail on the same Pancham. I knocked him back but I still wasn't doing enough. One of the Pangoro used Low Sweep sending me flying. I saw Ketsu look at me with reassurance. He jumped up and used Swift, hitting every single one. The Pancham launched a Dark pulse at me but he jumped in front knocking him away. Why did he protect me; did he really care about me? I got up and prepared to use Attract but was stopped when someone pushed me down. Ketsu had pushed me down just as a Dark Pulse had flown over our heads. He launched a Shadow Ball as all the other Pokémon used Dark Pulse. They intercepted but the Shadow Ball soon was pushed back into Ketsu knocking him to the ground. He stood up for a few brief seconds but then fell back down. I struggled to stand as well, my vision was blurry and I felt like I was ready to pass out but as my vision faded I saw someone using flamethrower. I woke up I believe a few hours later since it was beginning to get dark. A tall yellow and orange Pokémon was staring at me. "Oh you're awake. My name's Kory." He… well Kory… said. "Well hi I guess… wait where's Ketsu?" Soon enough I got up and looked pretty much everywhere. "Not to mention… where are we?" I said panicking. "Oh no worries you're just resting in my home until you're fully recovered from that tough battle, and as for your friend he's resting in the other room." The Combusken reassured me. "So this cave is your house?" I quivered. "It's definitely much different than the one I used to have." "I know if I recall correctly Ketsu woke up not very long ago and told me that you lived in the house that humans used to live in." He said. "Uhm well yes that's true but the house has been abandoned, people don't live there anymore." I said. Before he could say more I went to look for Ketsu. "Ketsu? You here?" No answer… I kept looking until I came across a dark room it gave me this overwhelming feeling of… well… I couldn't explain it. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. "Ketsu…" I pushed him off. "Hey I'm not risking getting attacked again." He snickered. Now was my chance for some kind of payback. "Ok, I get it. But you don't have to act like a hero just to impress me." I scoffed, in a playful kinda way. I could tell he was flustered after I said that. "Oh come on we both know you were impressed by my moves in that battle." My face started to feel warm but I pushed it away. "Oh yeah, I bet I would impress you too." I scoffed trying to prove a point. "I don't need a hero to protect me y'know." "Pssh… That's a load of baloney, you would have been knocked out way sooner if I hadn't taken that Dark Pulse for you." He said, sounding just as stuck up as ever. "So admit it, you need me." My eyes widened. Why is he asking me this. This time I could stop myself from blushing so I just turned around and pretended to act cool. "Uhm… yeah right... like I really need you…" I tensed up as he got closer. "Oh sure… you know you need me." He whispered in my ear before walking away. I just stood there, awestruck at what he just said.

Wow looks like things are surely taking a turn now.


	5. Why Here, Why Now?

Chapter Five

Yandi's POV

Ugh… I'm still tired but Kory told me to get up ten minutes ago. Eventually I got up and walked to the main room in the… house? Technically it's a cave but I'm just used to calling any place that I live in for a period of time a house. Ketsu ran straight into me then got back up and kept running. Eh typical. I caught up only to see Kory and Ketsu attacking each other. "Hey sleeping beauty looks like you're finally awake." Ketsu said with that trademark smirk plastered across his face. "Of course you would be the one to call me 'beauty,' " I said snickering. This made him just stop and stare at me as Kory's High Jump Kick nailed him right in the stomach. Of course after that stunt I couldn't contain myself and started rolling on the floor laughing. Of course Ketsu walked over and dragged me into the battlefield. "Hey maybe we should see how well Yandi can fight." He smirked once more then walked away to spectate, leaving me in the dragon's den. I looked at him with this look that just pleaded, HELP ME! But he just leaned against the cave wall probably pretending he was blind or something.

Ketsu's POV

Ha this is going to be good I can't wait to see how this turns out. She kept pleading for me to help her, uh with her eyes. But I think she deserves this. So I kept leaning back waiting to see what happened. At first it was just a whole lot of dodging because apparently Yandi's too scared to attack. I booed at her, but then she gave me this 'I'm going to kill you' look. So I kept quiet after that. Tackle vs. Flamethrower, it was pretty obvious who was going to win. I told Yandi she looked like a fried Torchic but then I regretted it because then she started glaring at me, probably thinking of ways to kill me in my sleep. She dodged flamethrower this time and then used swift to knock Kory back a bit. Then she used Bite; although since Kory's a Fire type it didn't last long. "Ouch, ouch, and ouch. It burns." She wailed, of course I wasn't the slightest bit surprised. Then I saw her actually doing something impressive, she used Double Team. But then that plan kind of crashed into the ground as Kory span around in a circle while using flamethrower taking out all the fake copies easily. Since the real Yandi was the only one left Kory knew whom to aim for and landed a critical Fire Punch, ending this match. "Well at least you tried." I said trying to at least lighten the mood. "You should never underestimate your opponent." "Well I guess that makes us even." She scoffed standing up and then drooping down like a wilted flower. "I'm hungry!" I started laughing until my stomach decided to add to the conversation. "Uh I guess that makes two of us." I replied obviously not amused at the fact that she was acting like she was on top of the world. "I knew it; anyways let's go get some berries!" She said still kind of wobbly from that previous battle. I ran outside first noticing the storm that was brewing outside. "Uh guys I don't think that…" I was interrupted as a flash of lightning flashed across the sky. One…Two…Three… Sure enough a rumble erupted from the sky as hail began to fall. Three miles away… and moving fast. "Everyone get back inside a storm is coming." I said as I used quick attack to jump off the trunk of an Oran Berry tree just managing to grab some berries from a nearby branch. That's whenever I noticed light shining from within the cloud. "Oh no…" I thought, jumping down and getting as far away from the tree as possible. I saw two lines of electricity connect in mid-air causing the tree to erupt in flames followed by a loud crack and a wave of wind that knocked me 6 feet back. "Ketsu!" Yandi yelled as she ran outside. "No get back inside!" I told her very clearly that I didn't want her in danger. She used Quick Attack to reach me faster, grabbed me then tried pulling me back to the cave. I finally started to get my strength back as I began to stand, only to push Yandi back towards the cave. "Kory grab her!" I said. Kory grabbed Yandi. "And take these berries!" I said throwing the berries towards him, he caught them and then rushed inside. I began to run towards the cave only for a bolt of lightning to strike a few feet away, the microburst launching me away from the cave. I saw Kory from within the cave illuminated by the fire he used to heat it. He was struggling; Yandi clearly didn't want to leave me out there alone. She bit him on the arm, scrambled out of his grip, and then ran towards me again. "No Yandi go back inside…" I started yelling at her making her tense up. "Why should I?" She spat "Ketsu I'm not going to lose you too. I lost my father to trainers and I lost my mother to a fire, but I am not going to lose you too." Then she rushed at me. I saw a flash and then a bolt coming down from the cloud. Suddenly I got all strength back and I rushed towards her, tackling her, the bolt missing us by mere inches the burst this time sending us tumbling into the cave. At least we made it back in one piece… "Yandi, what were you thinking you could've gotten yourself killed." I yelled. I saw her, near tears, staring at the ground. "Yandi don't you understand I…I…You're just a good friend ok. So there's no way I'm letting you die, heck I would've taken that lightning bolt to the head if I had to." I said. "You would've done that for me; but why?" Yandi said tilting her head to one side. "Yandi its just that I…I… I care about you ok." I said, having real trouble getting the words out. "You're the only friend I've ever had in this stupid world so… there's not a single thing I wouldn't do for you." I covered my mouth with my paws at that point. I didn't know I could be THAT expressive about the way I felt… but most of it was true… I just hope she cares as much about me as I care about her.

(That same night)

I kept tossing and turning that night just picturing her getting struck by lightning… Eventually I started to think about good things, mostly the fact that I knew she was alive and well… I'm glad because I never ever want that to happen again… I don't want to lose her… I just hope she feels the same… Soon my eyes felt heavy. Well I guess that's my cue to get some rest… "Goodnight… Yandi…" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Yet Another Turn

Hey guys if you actually bother to read this part then nice. Anyways I bet I've made a lot of people, and I mean A LOT of people anxious. Trust me I've been thinking for a while about coming back to this story I just couldn't come up with any good ideas. I'm still pretty much nearly clueless but Imma have to get another chapter going anyways since it's WAY overdue. But if anyone actually still reads and enjoys this series then thank you so much. Reaching the 100 and then 200 view mark was amazing. But getting followers, likes, and reviews just makes it even better. Thank you all who support me and were waiting patiently for this chapter, you finally got some payoff. Anyways let the chapter begin.

Chapter 6

Normal POV

It had been a week since Yandi and Ketsu had moved and settled into what would seem to be their new home. Everything seemed fine and Kory was really starting to enjoy the company until one very strange occurrence. Yandi had gotten up way earlier than usual and had been sulking around the house all morning until Kory woke up and joined her at the "breakfast table", which was basically just a flat rock. Ketsu got up about an hour later and rushed into the "dining room" to go eat. Of course the others had already had their fill and while Kory was out gathering food for lunch, Yandi was still making laps around the room sighing every once in a while. Once she noticed Ketsu pigging out on a Chesto berry she stared for a minute before intentionally sighing as loud as she could. Ketsu basically just stared at her, with the berry still in his mouth. "Aren't you wondering if there's something wrong?" she said, irritated at the fact that he wasn't paying her a bit of attention when she was clearly upset. "I don't know, I just figured you were practicing being pouty so you could force Kory to do something for you." He said before popping the last piece of berry into his mouth. "Speaking of which I need to tell him to get some Oran berries, those are my favorites." Without warning Yandi ran over and blocked his way out. "Y'know there are some more important things to be worried about." Ketsu just stared for a second before trying to get past again only for her to stomp on his toe. "I've been wondering if and when we're going to go find my mom." She scoffed. Ketsu basically just gave her a funny look "Uhm I'm about 90% sure she's dead, she burned down in the house remember." He then immediately regretted what he had said once she started crying but whenever he tried to apologize she cut him off. "I know but there's no way she's dead. I bet once she saw the fire she used teleport and escaped, I know it.", She said pulling him outside. "And whether you like it or not you're going with me." Ketsu basically just pulled away and looked down at the ground. "How do you expect to find her? She could be literally anywhere." Yandi pulled his head up so they would be eye level, winking at him "Because I'm her daughter, also because I have a plan." "Oh really and what would that be?" He said, scoffing. "Just follow me." She said before running off towards a lake, he stopped as she jumped head first into the water. "Ok you've lost it I mean who jumps head first into ice cold water like that?" He stopped as she dragged a yellow stone out of the water and placed it in front of him. "We'll need some extra power to defend ourselves of course." She said copying Ketsu's trademark smirk. "How?" he asked as she basically just shrugged. "Let's just say that I found it while swimming, now go on and touch it." She said pushing him towards it, but he stopped her short. "No thanks I think it too soon to be thinking about evolution." She walked back around to the stone, "What do you mean?" He looked down at the stone and then back at her. "Evolution is basically like growing up, you're not treated the same, your personality changes a bit too, you're just not the same Pokémon afterwards… I just don't want to grow up that quickly…" She looked disappointed but nodded and started pushing the stone back towards the water… "I guess not everyone wants the same dream as me…" He ran in front and stopped the stone with his foot. "What dream?" she looked at him before pushing him out of the way and shoving the stone back into the water. "It's not important, you wouldn't understand," she said before walking back towards the cave. "I bet Kory has lunch ready, better go eat soon…" she said pointing towards the cave and beginning to walk away from it. "Wait what are you doing?" Ketsu said grabbing her by the paw. "You said my idea was crazy… so I guess I'll just go look for her on my own…" He opened his mouth but then closed it again, unable to come up with anything to say. "My dream was always to evolve into a Flareon because I loved fire… but ever since I saw that fire burning down my house… I realized how dangerous it could be for me… Which is why I decided that instead of evolving just to show off my fire in a dangerous way, that I would just do it to be stronger and protect my family… Now all that I want is to find them… I've lost everything…" She said crying as she grabbed Ketsu. He grabbed her in a tight hug that lasted about a minute before she finally started to calm down. He finally thought of something to reply with. "What do you mean you've lost everything?..." She looked back down at the ground… "My dad is working as a slave for some heartless human trash and my mom burned down with the same house that I spent 8 years of my life in…" she said tears starting to form again. "That's not what I meant…" Ketsu said. Yandi looked up at him and scoffed. "Then what?" Ketsu grabbed her paw with his as they locked eyes. "Because you haven't lost everything if you still have me." He said, winking at her. She blushed as something even more unexpected happened. He kissed her gently on the cheek before leading her back to the cave, paws still connected. "I'll go with you, but we need to think of a real plan, we'll go tomorrow first thing ok?" Yandi looked up at him and nodded, face completely red but hidden in the darkness of the cave.

YES! I feel so accomplished for getting another chapter done. Once again there might be a bit of a gap in between chapters so I just want to let you guys (and gals) know beforehand. I hope you enjoyed and the real adventure will begin soon.


	7. Important Update

Hey everyone, just a quick update to show that i'm not dead.

Basically i've been having a huge case of writer's block and i have almost no ideas for this story. I also have Project DSE to work on and i have plenty of ideas to use for it, so basically i'm ending this fanfiction right where it is. I might start writing it again after i finish Project DSE, but i'm not making promises.

If i do continue then Ketsu and Yandi will eventually evolve, with Ketsu being an Umbreon and Yandi being an Espeon. But like i said, i'm not sure if i'm going to continue.

Either way, i still appreciate all of the views, favorites, and follows. I didn't expect this story to get to 400 at all, even though Eevee is a fan favorite.

Basically i really appreciate all continued support but i think this is it for this story, but there may still be a chance.

Just Believe


End file.
